sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Old Yeller (film)
| screenplay = Fred Gipson William Tunberg | starring = Dorothy McGuire Fess Parker Kevin Corcoran Tommy Kirk Spike | music = Oliver Wallace Will Schaefer | cinematography = Charles P. Boyle | editing = Stanley E. Johnson | studio = Walt Disney Productions | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures Distribution | released = | runtime = 89 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $6,250,000 (US/ Canada rentals) "All-Time Top Grossers", ''Variety, 8 January 1964 p 69 }} Old Yeller is a 1957 American drama film produced by Walt Disney. It stars Tommy Kirk, Dorothy McGuire, Fess Parker, and Beverly Washburn. It is about a boy and a stray dog in post-Civil War Texas. The film is based upon the 1956 Newbery Honor-winning book of the same name by Fred Gipson.[https://web.archive.org/web/20090210191244/http://www.americanprofile.com/article/29084.html Sheryl Smith-Rodgers, "Honoring Old Yeller", American Profile]. Archived February 10, 2009. Gipson also cowrote the screenplay with William Tunberg. The success of the Old Yeller film led to a sequel, Savage Sam, which was also based on a book by Gipson. Plot In 1860s post-American Civil War Texas, Jim Coates leaves home to work on a cattle drive, leaving behind his wife Katie, older son Travis and younger son Arliss. While Jim is away, Travis sets off to work in the cornfield, where he encounters a dog named "Old Yeller", a Labrador Retriever mix. He was called that because "yeller" is a dialect pronunciation of yellow and the fact that his bark sounds more like a human yell. Travis unsuccessfully tries to drive the dog away, but Arliss likes him and defends him from Travis. However, the dog's habit of stealing meat from smokehouses and robbing hens' nests does not endear him to Travis. Later, Arliss tries to capture a black bear cub by feeding it cornbread and grabbing it. Its angry mother hears her cub wailing and attacks, but Old Yeller appears and drives her off, earning the affection of the family. Travis grows to love and respect Old Yeller, who comes to have a profound effect on the boy's life. Old Yeller's owner, Burn Sanderson, shows up looking for his dog, but comes to realize that they need him more than he does, and agrees to trade him to Arliss in exchange for a horny toad and a home-cooked meal. Sanderson takes Travis aside and warns him of the growing plague, hydrophobia. One day, Travis sets out to trap feral hogs. On the advice of Bud Searcy, he sits in a tree, trying to rope them from above as Old Yeller keeps them from escaping. Travis falls into the group of hogs, one of which injures him. Old Yeller attacks it and rescues Travis, who escapes with a badly hurt leg. Old Yeller is severely wounded as well. Searcy warns them of hydrophobia in the area and is chastised by Mama for trying to scare Travis. The boars did not have hydrophobia, and both Travis and Old Yeller fully recover. However, the family soon realize that their cow, Rose, has not been allowing her calf to feed and may have rabies. Watching her stumble about, Travis confirms it and shoots her. While Katie and Lisbeth Searcy burn the body that night, they are suddenly attacked by a rabid Texas wolf. Katie's scream alerts Travis, who runs outside with a rifle, just in time to see Old Yeller wrestling the wolf. Travis successfully manages to shoot and kill the wolf, but not before he bites Old Yeller in the wrestling match. They pen Old Yeller in the corn crib to watch him and chart his progress, hoping that he remains unaffected. At first, he seems good and healthy, but one night, when Travis goes to feed him, he viciously growls and snarls at him. After he nearly attacks Arliss, who, oblivious to the danger, had attempted to open the corn crib, a grieving Travis is forced to reluctantly shoot him to put him out of his misery. In doing so, he takes his first step toward adulthood. Heartbroken from the death of his beloved dog, Travis refuses the offer of a new puppy fathered by Old Yeller. Jim comes home with a bagful of money and presents for his family. Having learned about Old Yeller's fate from Mama, he explains the facts about life and death to Travis. When they get back to the farm, the young puppy steals a piece of meat, a trick he learned from his father. Travis adopts him, naming him "Young Yeller" in honor of his father. Cast *Fess Parker as Jim Coates *Dorothy McGuire as Katie Coates *Tommy Kirk as Travis Coates *Kevin Corcoran as Arliss Coates *Jeff York as Bud Searcy *Beverly Washburn as Lisbeth Searcy *Chuck Connors as Burn Sanderson *Spike as Old Yeller Comic book adaption The film was adapted into a 1957 comic book published by Dell Comics. It was issue number 869 of Four Color comic series, and was reprinted in 1965. Reception and legacy Bosley Crowther in the December 26, 1957 New York Times praised the film's performers and called the film "a nice little family picture" that was a "lean and sensible screen transcription of Fred Gipson's children's book." He said that the film was a "warm, appealing little rustic tale that unfolds in lovely color photography. Sentimental, yes, but also sturdy as a hickory stick." The movie went on to become an important cultural film for baby boomers, with Old Yeller's death in particular being remembered as one of the most tearful scenes in cinematic history. It currently has a rating of 100% on Rotten Tomatoes. One critic cited it as "among the best, if not THE best" of the boy-and-his-dog films.http://www.dvdtown.com/reviews/old-yeller/1103/2 Critic Jeff Walls wrote: "Old Yeller, like The Wizard of Oz and Star Wars, has come to be more than just a movie; it has become a part of our culture. If you were to walk around asking random people, you would be hard-pressed to find someone who did not know the story of Old Yeller, some who didn’t enjoy it or someone who didn’t cry. The movie’s ending has become as famous as any other in film history."http://www.allmovieportal.com/m/1957_Old_Yeller63.html The film was re-released in 1965 and earned an estimated $2 million in North American rentals.See "Top Grossers of 1965", Variety, 5 January 1966 p 36 See also * List of American films of 1957 References External links * * * * Category:1957 films Category:1950s drama films Category:American children's drama films Category:English-language films Category:American coming-of-age films Category:American films Category:Films about dogs Category:Films adapted into comics Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Robert Stevenson Category:Films produced by Walt Disney Category:Films set in Texas Category:Films set in the 1860s Category:Films scored by Oliver Wallace Category:Rabies Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films produced by Bill Anderson (producer)